Eric finds out Sookie is gone
by starsfrommars
Summary: From the end of season 3, Eric quickly finds out that Sookie is gone, and find's bill in a precarious position with the Queen...     This carries season 3 of true blood into the 4th SVM book.
1. Chapter 1

As Sookie approached claudine, a bright light began to form between them, engulfing them and those around...

* * *

"What's happened now"? Pam asked with a sarcastic yet quizzical expression. Eric turned and looked at her, with a forlorn expression. She was becoming more accustomed to seeing, ever since Sookie Stackhouse had entered their bar, Fangtasia.

"Not now, Pam, I must rest, it has been an eventful evening." Said Eric as he passed her on his way to his office.

Pam, not sure of what to do, set about cleaning the remaining cement out of her hair, care of Bill Compton's attempt to seal Eric in concrete. She was going to make Compton pay for this, regardless of what Eric had in mind.

* * *

Eric sat in his office, too tired to work, yet not tired enough to get his mind to stop replaying the agony he watched unfold earlier as he informed Sookie of yet another of Bill's betrayals. He still didn't know why he did it, On the one hand, it served a punishment for Bill trying to get rid of him, but it hurt Sookie, he could feel that. On the other hand, it just wasn't right, and he cared for Sookie, but enough to reveal the Queens orders? Maybe it was that he simply wanted her to hate Bill, and come running into his arms instead?

When it came to Sookie, he often felt weak, his normally strong rational thoughts became emotional and defensive. He wanted her, yes, her blood alone was tantalizingly delicious, but at the same time, he knew he wasn't being honest with himself if he thought that was all there was too it. When he saw her, it was like an anchor in the room, he dreamed of sharing his most vulnerable and personal experiences with her, she could see the real him, he could care for her, in a way that no one else could. Yet, here he was sitting in his office, after yet again, causing her to suffer, even if his intentions were otherwise. How was he any better than Bill in this regard?

Then something clicked, even if she didn't want to see him, he had to know she was safe, and guard her from any more trouble. He stood up, walked out the back door, and flew to her residence immediately.

Once at her residence, he began to search for her, but something was wrong, he should have noticed it through the bond earlier, but was obviously too caught up in his own thoughts. He couldn't feel her, he coudln't hear her, there was a complete disconnect. He would have known if she had died, their connection would have been abruptly cut. This wasn't the same, if felt, if possible, like their bond was on hold, waiting to resume? He didn't know. He searched about the house, she wasn't there, but her smell, fresh, was heading out to the cemmetary. Then he thought.. Bill, Bill must have done something in his upset state. So he began to run from Sookies house, through the cemmitary to Bill's when he was suddenly assaulted with the incredibly intense smell of fae, their magic, their being, and ever so slight in this mix, Sookie.

Standing dumfounded, without understanding, or a formulating plan of what to do next, he heard a loud crack coming from Bill's house, so he decided to run and see what was happening. Upon entering Bill's house, he was faced with a most peculiar scene, the Queen, Sophie-Anne Leclerq, standing over Bill's bloody body with her fangs fully extended. Taking them both by surprise, Eric said "What is going on here?"

The Queen answered Eric, but did not look up "This traitor has lured me here under a false pretense- the promise of tasting one most delectable part fairy girl, yet he intends to attack me!"

Eric, surveying the scene, and knowing he needed project calm, if only to find Sookie, simply stated "She is gone, her smell is in the cemetery, but disappears there."

With a motion so quick, the Queen grabbing Bill's neck pulls him into a standing position, and looks at him, with a deadly malice, "Compton, what have you done with my girl?"

Bill, standing rather helpless simply, looked blank, quietly stated "I..I... don't.. don't know." The queen then swung Bill's body across the room, into Eric's hands, and said

"Eric, hold on to Mr. Compton, while I go investigate!"

Swiftly leaving the room, and out the door, the Queen had left the house.

Taking a moment to think, Eric then looked at Bill and stated "If you have done something to h..."

"i don't know what you're talking about!" inturupted Bill, he went on, " I haven't seen her since you broke her heart, more so than ever, I simply wanted to protect her, make her feel safe, but no, you've got to ruin everything!"

Not really caring to get into yet another fight with Bill, and knowing full well that he was far better suited to the protection of Sookie, he said to Bill, "After recent events, you must full well be aware of the fact that I put little faith in to what you say, however, I need to know if you've heard or seen anything since you were at Sookie's house eariler this evening?

Bill looked down, and stated without emotion "No, I've been trying to get rid of all that know of her abilities."

Eric laughed, a short sharp moment, "Well that explains the Queen's visit."

With nothing left to say, They waited for the Queen's return.

When the Queen entered Bill's foyer, she had the most strangest of expressions, one of an addict being faced with their most desired of addictions. "I have never been so intoxicated by the smell of fae, it's simply ravishing. But how could one girl have so much scent? It's not possible, there must be more, which means more for me, Compton, you may have failed to be loyal to me again, but unwillingly you have lead me to a revelation. The Fae are back!" She began to laugh maniacally!

"hem" Eric needless cleared his throat, "What do you plan on doing with Mr. Compton here?"

The Queen looked up and said "He will stay here, and watch for more fae action, failure to do so, Mr. Compton, will be a fate worse than final death!" and with that, she was gone.

Eric, let go of Bill, and said "While I find the presence of more fae interesting, if you do intend, as you say, to keep Sookie safe, if you see anything let me know so that I can help protect her."

Bill looked at him, with an incredulous expression, but before he could say anything, Eric continued "Even you can see that I will be more helpful to her, than our regent." Eric then left, dawn was approaching and he needed to find cover.

* * *

Feeling a very soft warm light, Eric opened his eyes, he was sitting in a room, with a marble fire place, with a small fire going. The room was large, square with high ceilings and long windows, and although the light was dim, he could see the room was decorated with with neutral colors, and French antiques. _What a strange place_ he mused to himself. When all of a sudden, a large door, opposite the fireplace, opened, and in walked a most intoxicating smell, it was her, except she seemed so much more vibrant. As she turned and realized he was in the room, she smiled, and walked over to him, "Eric! What are you doing here? Not that I'm upset, in fact quite the contrary, I'm ecstatic! "

Looking rather bewildered, he looked at her, and said "Sookie, where are we?" she was standing there in a full length blue satin dress, that ever so gracefully hung fron her shoulders, and emphasized all of her curves in a beautiful way.

She turned her head up and laughed, it was siren like, and said "Don't be silly, we are where ever you've brought us, no?" Eric stayed silent. "Well Eric," she began "what are we going to do, I thinking we should continue where we left of last time, do you remember? I told you I could smell your thoughts, and I began to show you what else I could do..." a very mischievous grin appeared on her face.

She began to walk closer to him, stopped right in front of him and rested her hands on his broad shoulders, and bent down so that her face was level with Eric's, she breathed in, and with a breathy voice asked "What are you waiting for?" Well that did it, Eric's hands stretched out and grabbed her hips, effectively leaving her no option but to straddle him. His hand then curved down her backside to the inside of her knees, and pulled her forward so that she was right up against him. It felt so good, he began to slide his fingers along her calf, and up the dress, all the while she looked down at him expectantly. Without another word, she bent down and kissed him, at first soft, but then with something more. She quietly moaned his name as he finally reached her and began to rub in tiny circles against her lace covering. Without thinking, he slipped one finger under the lace and glided one finger in, "oooh" she moaned. He kept his finger in time with their kissing, as their tongues battled his finger swirled. He needed more, "Stand up" he growled, she looked at him, with the face of a vixen, and slowly back up off of him. The moment she was Standing, he was too, he bent down to kiss her, really kiss her, and let his hands roam the soft curves. He was so glad she had finally decided to yield to him, he began to undress her, slowly unzipping the zipper, and caressing the skin of her back as it became bare. With the top of her dress finally falling down on her hips, he was faced with her breasts with a little lace bra, quickly before she could blink, he had removed it and began to put his hands over her soft nipples, and was about to do gently lick them, when he suddenly realized that she had stopped moving... Something was wrong, this isn't real, and as that thought came to mind he woke with a start.

He was in a spare coffin, he kept in the basement of Fangtasia, it wasn't quite sunset, but he was still mad that he had woken from his dream, it would have been nice to watch it play out, not to mention he was suffering the effects of the dream.

It had been 3 days, since he had walked into the fight between Compton and the Queen, yet he was more fearful than ever that he had truly lost Sookie. It wasn't right, it felt as if she were no longer a member of this world, he felt such a pang of loss, that he didn't even recognize it at first. Ever vigilant, he would check the her property himself every night, not trusting Compton for obvious reasons, and would leave her house feeling forlorn.

Another Issue had come up as well, and since he had been giving all of his thoughts to Sookie, he had failed to see the extent to which a new group of Witches in town posed a threat to him. They had come in two nights ago, unassumingly enough and like many in the supe crowd, simply felt the need to see Fangtasia, and take in the ambiance. Witches were different from other supes, they controlled magic, whereas Vampires were in a way magic. This made vampires often weary of witches and their abilities.

Yet these witches had been looking for a meeting with him yesturday, and he was sure they would be back today... He feared that they would want a share in his business, and with Sookie and a variety of other issues, he wasn't in the sharing mood. Not to mention, that his dreams of Sookie had not only increased in frequency, but in their vividness as well.

* * *

Bill continued to hope, that she would reappear and understand that he loved her, and their relationship was not a lie. He would sit out on his porch, hoping to feel something coming through their bond, he would hear Eric do his nightly fly by, though they never spoke. As the days passed, Bill began to wonder if he would ever see her, and have a chance to make amends.

One night, he received a phone call from the Sophie-Anne, she informed him that if Sookie did not show up within that week, that he was to go on assignment for her in Peru. She did not specify, the length of the trip, but would inform him further depending on the weeks circumstances. She also reiterated, that he was to make amends with Sookie, and ensure her favor. He didn't like this, but feeling short of options, Sophie-Anne's orders seemed unavoidable.

The following night, just as he awoke, he felt a strange magic, with the hope of it being Sookie, he ran from his hiding spot under his house, and out towards her house, through the cemetery, standing there in an ethereal gown, stood a tall female, with dark long hair. He had met her before, she was a fairy. She looked at him, and stated "Stop there vampire, do not come any closer or you will regret it!"

Bill believed her, so he stopped 10 steps away. "What have you done with my Sookie?"

The fairy laughed.

Bill more frustrated than ever said "The Queen will not stand for you taking what is hers."

The fairy's expression changed into a condescending smirk and said "If you, or any other vampire thinks they have any sort of claim over Sookie, they clearly are delusional. Sookie is someone related to the most important of the fae world, and they do not take lightly, the interference in her life, by the vampires."

she continued "If you wish to continue your miserable existence, I suggest you leave her alone, and forget you ever met. This would serve both of you."

Bill, exasperated, breathed "but I love her..."

The fairy looked at his expression, "if you do, as you say feel for her, then you must leave her alone."

Then came a loud *pop* and the fairy was gone.

Once again, Bill was standing in Sookie's yard feeling helpless.

Without so much as a sigh, Bill resigned himself, and decided to call Sophie-Anne, to accept her mission to Peru. He would have to write Sookie a letter, letting her know, but would just leave it for her return.

* * *

Eric still knew he had time before Fangtasia opened, as he woke, and as such, enough time to check for Sookie. He left his house, in his old t-shirt and jeans, and took his red sports car, he needed the time to think, and in case She was back, he needed to have a form of transport that didn't involve holding her close to him, as much as he wanted that. _Stop it_, he thought, he had to get his wits about him.

Just as he was about to pull up to her drive, he cut the engine, he sensed something was going on, and the need to be stealth was apparent. He ran swiftly across her property, and to the edge of her yard, before him, a fairy! A tall delicious fairy, and bill, why did bill have to stand between him, and the meal of the century? Yet bill wasn't hunting, he was pleading, he listened, and found that this Fairy was informing him that he could no longer be with Sookie, he took joy in this, but was crushed when he realize that this threat was intended for all Vampires. He watched as she popped away, and bill walked towards his own house, cell phone in hand.

Waiting a moments more, to ensure no one saw him, he did his usual run around her house, hoping for some sign that she had returned, nothing. He felt bleak, he needed her, _he needed her? _He didn't like the sound of it, but couldn't deny it.

Just as he was about to give up for the night, a voice paralyzed him.

"Eric?" she said.

Spinning around he saw before him, the women who haunted him in his dreams night after night, the one who he was willing to die to protect... at least most of the burns had healed.

Starring, not knowing what he should do said "Sookie?" blinking he said with more confidence "Are you well?"

With a hesitant expression, she looked forward and said "Yes.. yes, as long as you're not going to hurt me again."

Erik looked at her, not knowing what to say, but as he looked he realized that she didn't seem the same, her demeanor, and appearance were all altered.. yet the same?. He only hoped that she was the Same Sookie he had feelings for.

Sookie, looking at Eric, realized that he didn't know what to say, but didn't feel threatened, the bond simply showed his shock at seeing her. Realizing, that he wasn't about to say anything in response she began "I know you've been looking for me, Bill also, but I meant it, when I said I was done with vampire crap. I've been hurt, betrayed, lied to, and I'm not going to go through that anymore, now I realize that you've come to ensure my well being, but I must inform you, that I no longer wish for you to do so. I'm good. I need you to go." She thought it was a little cold, given her dreams, and the kiss they expressed, but he imprisoned her, drank her blood against her will, and forced Bill to break her heart by telling her the truth, even if it was the right thing to do.

Eric stood there looking shell shocked, and simply looked at her with an apologetic grim expression, and shot up into the night sky.

* * *

Eric sat in his car, driving back to Shreveport, and felt a sense of relief at seeing her, but torn apart from her cold greeting. He was mad that he couldn't even express anything more than "Are you well?" of course she wasn't but he needed to talk to her, make her feel better, yet she had just asked him to leave and never return. He was distraught. He had only felt this way a few times, and it was hitting him hard.

With a quiet knock, Pam entered the room, instantly seeing and feeling Eric's state, she looked at him. "She has retuned, I can tell, you smell of her, why are you so upset?"

Not knowing how to respond he looked up her, cleared his facial expression, and coldly asked "What business to we have to contend with tonight?"

Knowing that Eric would deal with whatever it was, she explained that the Witches, namely their leader Hallow, had expressed the desire to have a meeting with him, and it was scheduled for later that evening, she went on to describe that some of the weeks orders hadn't come in yet, but that there were no severe shortages. Eric made a note for Bobby, he could take care of that. "Is that all, Pam?"

"Yes..." said Pam.

"Very well then, I would like the next hour, to sort things out before opening, leave me." Eric said crisply.

While sitting quietly in his office, his phone rang, "Yes?"

"Is that how you greet your most gracious Queen?" Chirped Sophie-Anne

"What can I do for you, your Majesty?" Eric said with a false lightness.

"I am informing you that I have an assignment for Bill, which is between him and I, and he will be away for period of time, that is all, goodbye."

Eric stated at the dead receiver, with Bill gone, he would have to find a way back into her life, she would have no one else, and with all those that knew of her, someone had to protect her. More than that, she was to be his, He couldn't take it not being so any longer. Just as he had resolved this, Pam walked in with his first appointment of the night, Hallow, and some of her underlings.

Eric waited while she made her way in and sat down, "Eric, I can see that business is doing quite well, I find that interesting."

Well she sure gets to the point quickly Eric thought, "Well Hallow, I'm not considering optioning off any portion of Fangtasia at this time, but if I change my mine, I would be more than willing to give you a call with the details."

Hallow cackled in an alarming tone, "Silly vampire, you don't have a choice, you will give me a cut, or I will destroy your business."

Eric needed to back track, he didn't need this in his life, he had too much, exasperated he said "Maybe we could come to some sort of agreement, what exactly are you looking for?"

Hallow, with her sharp haircut, and strong features, had a thoughtful look, before she said "I was thinking of asking for a fairly large portion of your club, but I have also heard the rumors..." with a coquettish smile, which didn't fit at all she began "I would be willing to accept much less, if you would be willing to ... uh how should I say this.. entertain me, you have quite the reputation."

How could he even think of being with anyone, he couldn't even tough his loyal followers to his personal exotic Dancer Yvetta, before she left anyway. He coudn't think of anyone but her, Sookie, the only one he wanted. Before he could even think of Hallow's request, he abruptly said "No, I'm no whore!" No sooner than he had uttered these words, had Pam enetered the room. He knew she had heard the exchange, and had a distinctively bored 'Pam' facial expression plastered on her face.

"Master?" She asked. He knew what she was asking, why, why could he not just 'entertain' Hallow, as she put it, and be done with it, why did it matter, he had slept with so many, why did this matter to him, it shouldn't.

Hallow, disinterested in how this was going, simply said "Northman, I hope you don't mean what you've just said, I will give you time to think about it, I will return in a few minutes." she then quietly stepped out of the room.

Pam shut the door, and turned to face him, "What are you thinking? entertain her! We can entertain her, anything. Why is this such a big deal? Oh I know, well guess what she isn't here, she's not yours... she's not.."

"Stop! Enough Pam!" Shouted Eric.

Pam taken aback from Eric's fragile state simply asked "Should I ask her to come back tomorrow?"

"No, I've made my decision, let her back in, now, and Pam" he paused "Do not question me."

The events which followed were a haze, he informed Hallow, she took to her magic, Pam tried to attack, then nothing.

* * *

Sookie wasn't ready to explain what had happened to her when she had when with Claudine into the light, but knowing that Sam, and perhaps the others at the bar were missing her, she decided to visit them to let them know she was okay. She just hopped they wouldn't notice the differences...

As she got to Merlots, she saw Sam walk around from the Back, she parked and walked out of her car, he looked up, and ran to her, "Where have you been chere? I can't believe you didn't tell me where you went I didn't know what to do this whole time, no one knew where you were, I even called Eric, and Bill, and no one knew, I can't believe you just upped an left like that! Are you okay? What happened?" exasperated Sam stood waiting for a reply, unsure of what she should or could tell him, Sookie looked up into his trusting eyes and said "I've had to deal with some pretty unexpected information, and I'm done with Vampires, I just needed to come here and say Hi."

Sam could see that Sookie appeared fine, if not a little different, but okay, so he held her for a short but strong embrace and whispered into her hair "I'm here when you're ready to talk about it."

They both walked into Merlots and Sam went into his office, it was close to closing, but thankfully Lafayette and Tara were still there, Tara looked upset, but Lafayette looked relived. "Thank goodness, you're back, I've been having to deal with my cerr'azy cousin for a week!" he laughed. Tara on the other hand, looked a little Angry and said "I'm not sure why decided to just up and out, but given all that's happened I'm glad you're alive. This might also be the time to tell you, that I think i'm going to try living on my own again."

Sookie walked over an embraced Tara, and quietly said "If you ever need a home, you know where I live, I'm not ready to explain what happened yet, but I'm sorry for everything I've put you thought."

After leaving Merlots, Sookie realized that seeing everyone was a lot more emotionally draining than she expected, and she hadn't even seen Jason yet, although he hadn't contacted her either, that worried her.

She drove slowly, reaching hummingbird, and continued to go towards her house, when she saw a stark white running figure ahead of her, not sure what it was, but afraid, after all she had been through, she slowed down, it stopped, and turned towards her... Eric? she thought, but something was wrong...


	2. Chapter 2

Pam stood in the doorway of her master's office, not sure what had just transpired. He was gone? Where was he? She still felt a slight humming in the back of her mind which let her know that he was around, and plausibly okay. However, that did nothing to help her know where and what happened. After she had attacked Hallow, which didn't go as planned, as Hallow had essentially been like sand through her fingers, and had escaped.

Here she was, three hours later, no Eric, no Hallow... no clue.

Then, from no where, she felt a pang in her heart, and emotions she didn't recognize coming through the bond she had with Eric. Namely fear and agony, with a strong sense of uncertainty, wherever he has, he was facing something he didn't know how to deal with...

* * *

Sookie faced Eric, with a million thoughts racing through her mind. She didn't want him to attack. She didn't think her request for him to leave her had angered him enough to attack her, at least she hoped not. She didn't know why, Eric was crouched before her in an attack pose. Hoping that some assemblance of the blood she had shared with Eric would be enough, she tried to feel emotionally calm. Which isn't easy with death staring you in the face!

Step one, she thought, step out of the car, and walk close, but stop a short distance away, the moment he saw her, he would relent. She flashed back to the moment, before Eric had taken her blood in the presence of Russel, he cared, even just a little, and she did obviously get up from her couch to rescue him, when Bill had informed her of his deed. She hoped this would be enough.

Sookie, got up, and walked to the front of her car and stood still for a moment.

"Stop!" Eric said in a strange tone, Sookie had never heard before.

".. But Eric, it's me, what's going on?"

Eric just looked at Sookie like she was the most strange and foreign thing he had ever observed.

* * *

What was going on, Eric thought to himself, I must run, keep running, or 'they' will get me. Who are 'they' ? Why are they coming after me?... Who is me? What the **** ... then all of a sudden Eric heard a low rumbling moving towards him, and light appearing around the bend, he instinctively crouched into an attack position. The realization quickly hit him, I am Vampire!

The object appeared to be a metal box with wheels, at least he somehow knew that those objects were wheels. He felt something else, emotions, but they couldn't be his, they were exhaustion, confusion, and a bitter resentment?

This person, opened the box.. car... he know knew, and walked towards him and stopped in front of her car. He didn't know what she was about to do, but he needed to figure out something, he could attack her, she seemed sort of human... but unsure he simply looked at her, and told her to stop.

What did she just say? Who is Eric? is she referring to me? She must be, I see no one else, so I am Eric? not sure, he felt he must first confirm some things with this individual before anything else. He especially needed to ascertain if she was a threat or not.

"Woman.. you say my name is Eric?"

She looked at him with a mixed expression... "obviously..."

So she felt that this was a point beyond discussion... well "I do not know... if this is true or not... I do not know who you are either, clarify this!"

Instantly she looked upset and annoyed, "Eric, I don't have time for this crap, if you really want to talk I can, but can you quit with the theatrics already I just want to go to bed, I'm tired, and I really don't know what your problem is!"

Eric considering that there was some sort of bond, because he could feel her annoyance ceased his crouch and stood up straight.

"Oh ERIC! what have you done" she walked towards him.. "You're bleeding, your feet, your arms, what happened?"

" I don't know"

"You said you didn't know what happened either"

"Yes, I don't know, I've said this."

Sookie paused, "Eric if you promise no funny business, I will take you home, and help you, but you have to promise me, okay?"

With little options before him, and the fact that he felt he could defend him self, he said "Okay, no 'funny business' " (not knowing what that means, but getting the gist of it from her tone...)

Sookie, put her had on his arm, and he instantly felt a strange comfort move over him, something which said that she, was the person to follow...

* * *

Sookie thought to herself, that here she was again, being pulled into the world of Vampires, the one she specifically had escaped to the fae world to get away from, that and her intense loneliness. Yet, of all the Vampires, Eric, at least she thought, she had a small obligation to help- he did save her on a number of occasions, even if it was for his own reasons.

She put her hand on his arm, and led him to her car, where she ensured that he got in alright. Upon placing her had on his arm, she also realized that he was incredibly cold, with a natural concern she placed a blanked she kept in the back of her car over his shoulders. She than walked to her side of the car, tuned up the heat, and began to finish her drive home.

As she drove, she first had to bite her lower lip, to hold in a sort of dark humor laugh... but it escaped her, and Eric looked at her, concerned.

"I just thought I would have had at least a break... I'm so tired, Fae helped, but I needed to come back home, find out what's happening with Jason and such, and I didn't even know where to begin with you... but life has a way of bringing things forward, whether you want to deal with them or not I suppose..."

As she finished her explanation for her laugh to Eric, she had just finished pulling up and parking in her driveway.

She told Eric how to get out of the car, and they walked towards her front porch, up the stairs. She got out her key and stepping into her house, placing her keys and bag on a near by table, trying to decide what to do first. All of a sudden she realized that she was alone in her foyer, and looked back only to realize that she had rescinded Eric's invitation at the bar, when she has rescinded all of their... invitations.

"Eric, you may come in"

Eric slowly tested the barrier, and walked into her house, it was at that moment she realized that his feel were worse, and bare, bleeding.. he needed help. His clothes were dirty and torn, and she didn't even want to get started on his forlorn facial expression. Without saying anything, she walked towards him, took his hand and led him into the bathroom, where she instructed him to take his clothes off so that they could be washed, and to wear the bath robe, on the back of the door. She waited outside the bathroom as he did this, she was trying to think about what she could do, but her actions had turned robotic, so much so, that when Eric opened the door to pass her the dirty clothes, in a robe that hid little, she simply informed him to wait, and that she would be back in a moment. After adding his clothes to the laundry, she stopped by the hall closet to get out a first aid kid, and continued back to the bathroom.

"Eric, I think I need to run some water, I want you to sit on the edge of the tub, and put your feet in, we need to clean them, so the wounds will heal, alright? "

Eric understood, and simply placed his feet on the edge of the tub, with his tall proportions though, this was not the most comfortable.

Sookie ran the water, and added a small amount of soap, before she began to clean his feet. As this happened, Eric realized that this must be a good person, who else would pick him up off the street and care for him like this. He needed to know more about her... well really he needed to more about everything.

When she was done, she had instructed him to stay for a moment, while she went to retrieve some clothes for him. She knew that Jason had a few things here in the house, and something had to work, eventually she found a large t-shirt, and some old basketball shorts, they weren't much, but she didn't think anything else would fit Eric.

She brought the clothes to him, and told him, to come out when he was changed.

Sookie walked back to the kitchen, she needed to figure out what to do, she sat at her kitchen table, and began to think, when he stood at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Eric, come sit, we need to figure out what's going on..."

Eric thought to himself, he couldn't agree more.

* * *

Pam unsure of what to do, or where to go had an idea... maybe everything is okay, and he just made a dramatic exit so that he could once again check on Sookie. She knew her master would do anything to be around her, but this seemed a little far fetched. Would he really go to all the trouble to choreograph such an exist?

Well, there was only one way to find out. After ensuring that the bar was closed, and that all was fine, she began to make her way to Bon Temps.


End file.
